Several million anesthetics are given each year to an increasingly aging and hemodynamically compromised population. These studies utilize the canine model and are designed to determine the factors and interaction of factors which produce the hemodynamic response to anesthetic. Among these factors include: the dose, the day, press drugs, fluids, and the individual response. These studies incorporate repeated measures across and levels of factors so that all influences can be quantified and assessed.